A motor vehicle braking device is known from EP 0 645 875 B1. The supply and control lines connected electrically on the motor housing to a brush plate pass through the front faces of the motor housing and electronics housing or pump housing and electronics housing located one in front of the other and are laid inside the housing. According to one configuration, the supply and control lines are located in the motor housing within axial spacers between the front faces of stator field magnets, particularly by injection, with the option of extending the spacers through the pump housing to simplify assembly by establishing an automatic plug-in contact between the injected supply and control lines and the connector component of the electronics housing.
A pump drive motor for a motor vehicle anti-lock braking system is also known from EP 1 038 745 A2. This drive motor has a connector plug, which extends through the pump unit and serves to supply power to the drive motor. The connector plug is located within the side of the housing of the electric motor and is part of the brush holder. One disadvantage of this arrangement is the restriction of structural freedom when constructing the pump unit. Positioning the connector plug close to the motor drive shaft significantly restricts the useable space within the pump unit.